


"Glitch"

by ScarletxNight



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Toxic love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25210555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletxNight/pseuds/ScarletxNight
Summary: It was perfect or was it?She was feeling, that something had changed, becoming uneven and different. Like a glitch in her previously whole world.Was it him?
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	"Glitch"

It was perfect.

And maybe that's, what should have made her suspicious, doubt something, anything, him. But of course, she didn't. Love is a cruel thing. It creeps inside your heart, before you even know it and when it spreads like poison in your veins, you have no chance to run. It's already a part of you.

Where it all started?

They met on campus, when she was about to head home after long hours of lectures, turning the next corner just a little too fast and there he was. The smell of old leather and a strong cologne invaded her nose, when she hit the warm body head on, a little "oof" escaping her lips.

He stopped, stepping back enough to look at her. His face was neutral, just looking at her in surprise. She on the other hand, was mesmerized, being too occupied with studying all her life, it felt like the sky had opened in that exact moment, showing her, what she could have seen years ago. And he was handsome, which was a big plus.

They didn't talk for long, just checking if they were both fine and then each going their own way. It was the fourth time, they accidentally met, when she spoke up to him, asking for his name and age. As the perfect story goes, he asked her out for coffee and they clicked fast. Sharing thoughts and interests. They were happy, meeting frequently, often and then nearly every other day.

So, what happened?

If she had to explain to someone, how she ended up crying herself to sleep every night for weeks and how all her calls went to voicemail, she would wonder herself. There was something, near the beginning...something he did or said...something off. Like a glitch, one easily missed, when not paying attention. An uneven replica of something existing, feeling different and unusual. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Hey, can we meet up? I am close to your house, anyways. It's important." His soothing voice sounded suppressed and dull, he was probably in his car driving. Her heart gave a slight sting, sitting up in her bed, it was nearly 10pm, but she was just tired. Instead of answering him, her mind spun: "Where have you been? What's wrong?" He sighed heavily, she could hear the motor going silent.

"It's complicated. Please, can you come down? Trust me." The words left her mouth, before she could even consider: "I couldn't reach you for two weeks. Your phone was off, your messages unread. What's wrong, Jaebeom?" He went quiet, deadly quiet. She was scared, he would do what he always did, when she pushed him just a little too much these past months: disappear. So she jumped up and threw her coat over, holding onto the phone like a lifeline.

After sneaking past her brother's and mother's rooms, she grabbed a key and closed the door behind her as silently as possible. Just as she had expected, his silver car was parked right down the street. She rushed towards it, climbing into the warm inner room. It was silent, no one wanting to be the first to talk, when he broke the silence: "I am an idiot. And I am so sorry. You know I love you, right?"

She wanted to say "Of course, you have always said it. I know, you love me, Im Jaebeom." But her tongue was stuck. Did she know? By what? She knew him, yes, but did she know he loved her? Her voice was low, nearly trembling, when she answered truthfully: "I know I love you." And truly, it was everything she knew for certain. Every little part of her, everything she had, loved him with all its might.

His eyes were soft, when he took her hand, the normally intimidating Im Jaebeom, nearly completely gone as he searched her eyes. It was these moments, she felt like her world was tilting, getting out of balance. Jaebeom sighed, rubbing a thumb over the back of her hand, soothingly, when he started to speak: "My father...he hates me. The way he looks at and talks to me, everything. Today, I asked him for some money and he laughed at me, said it was my own fault for knowing those people, but" He looked deeper into her eyes, making her breath get caught in her throat.

She really loved him so much. He looked down, continuing: "I love you and I trust you. Only you. You are the only one I need and...I wouldn't ask you, if it wasn't important, but can you lend me some money for this week? I will give it back to you on the weekend, I promise!" Her mouth went dry, the thoughts spinning, there it was. The glitch.

He was charming and endearing one moment and the next, something was up. Something he needed from her. She cursed herself for these negative thoughts, but she couldn't stop them. This had happened too often now. Her bank account, which she always kept carefully for her future was going towards zero. Was she crazy?

_You are a fool._

The little voice in her head added and she agreed, but did it change anything? No, she was in too deep to get out and just walk away. It was impossible for her now. Her body full of poison didn't listen to her mind, putting Jaebeom's health and needs over everything else. So what did she do? "How much?" He gave her a sad smile, shaking his head: "I feel so bad for this...2000$. I need it until tomorrow or I will be in trouble."

Her blood ran cold at his words. She had known him for over a year now, getting glimpses of his work life and his past, which seemed darker than she could imagine. Shady people, wrong places and a lot of money changing hands. He always said, he regretted all of it, being young, broke and stupid. And now his past was catching up to him it seemed. Her mind drew a picture of his face, she loved so much, being bruised and bloody, making her wanting to cry.

She didn't hesitate, pulling her phone out. She pushed the button for direct call as it was ringing: "Don't worry, I don't have that much on me right now, but I can get it." The phone was picked up, the voice greeting her happily, before asking what was wrong. She took a deep breath, looking away from him, just staring through the windshield: "I need you to do me a favour." The other line was dead silent for a moment, before speaking up again: "A favour for you? Are you sure? Don't you mean a favour for him?"

The voice was cold, chilling her, when she knew the warm-hearted person better. Her head was spinning. Was she making a mistake? Would this change anything? What if she didn't help him out this time? The terrifying picture of Jaebeom's face flashed through her mind, making her push forward: "Please. I need you." The voice let out a heavy sigh: "Send me the details." Her voice nearly broke with that. She had really gone too far.

Before she could even turn around to him, he pulled her arm towards him, catching her in a hug. His voice was low and vibrating through her whole body: "I love you." Instead of pushing him away and confronting him with everything until now, she grabbed the back of his shirt as if he could let go too soon. Her voice was emotionless when she answered back: "I love you too, Jaebeom."

**End.**


End file.
